This invention is related to the field of automobile decoration elements, and more particularly to a wheel axle cover that can be quickly assembled.
Despite the type, a wheel is mostly iron-material. However, iron easily rusts which causes the wheel to be etched. In order to overcome such issues, an alloy wheel cover is coupled with a wheel, with an axle cover applied to the rear wheels to protect and decorate the wheels. Most wheel covers don""t have their own screws for attachment, but co-use those of the wheels"". Though this design saves the requirement for screws, it leads to more work to loosen/tighten all the screws when it comes to remove/seat the wheel covers. Moreover, most automobiles have speed meters on their rear wheel axles which may require frequent maintenance and adjustment, and every time it is required, all the screws of the rear wheel must be removed just to expose the wheel axle, then they have to all be put back afterward. However, it""s not efficient if one just needs to expose the wheel axle to take the whole wheel apart (because the wheel cover shares the same screws as the wheel, and when you loose one, you also loose the other).
In FIG. 8, a prior design had an aluminum coated wheel to improve its surface. Though this design solved some issues, it still led to the wheel axle being exposed to the air. Thus, the prior art still has something to be desired.
The object of this invention is to provide a wheel axle cover which can be easily and quickly removed and seated without taking off the whole wheel, and even more without taking the wheel cover apart.
An axle cover comprises a lock frame, seating elements, and a cover. The lock frame has at least one through hole. Each seating element has at least one settling block which is flexible and inserted in the through hole and sticks out therefrom. The cover has at least one settling hole whose position is adapted to the through hole of the lock frame so as to have the settling hole aligned to said through hole when the cover is assembled on to the lock frame. The cover can be attached with the lock frame by having the settling block stick in the through hole and the settling hole. After screwing the lock frame on the wheel axle, one can easily seat the cover on the wheel axle and have it blocked and easily removed just by pushing the flexible settling block back inside.